The State of No Return
by vendetta xx
Summary: We hid that night. Mother whispered sweet nothings, yet I knew who was coming. Yeah, we had a normal family before all this. But nothing lasts forever. Our life fell into an abyss, one with a temperature dropping below zero. The state of no return.
1. Prologue

**P r o l o g u e**

It was dark that night. The night Ma took me away. She moved so silently, but with such haste. She ushered me toward a great oak, and she squashed in with me under the gnarled roots.

"Ma, what is it? What are we hiding from? Where's Pa?" She looks away from my inquiring eyes, but the pain in them makes me stop pressing.

"We'll be safe for a while yet," She said. "We'll stay here for the night. 'Leave at the break 'o dawn."

Then, she wrapped a paw around me, drawing me closer to keep me warm. I snuggled into her dark blue fur, hoping to fall asleep. Yet I could still feel that weary aura surrounding her. It was so powerful it made me wince. What was she afraid of?

She slowly licked the top of me head, that one thing she did that made me say, "Ma!" Then I lifted one paw, trying to replace to blue fur atop my head.

She'd smile weakly, then say, "Dear, go to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning. Everything'll be all right."

I closed by eyes. I breathed in deeply, hoping to feign sleep, and she fell for it. I surely hoped what she said was true. What could strike her heart with so much fear, that even I, her own daughter, could sense it?

One of my long black ears twitched when I heard the sound of heavy footfalls. What could that be?

"Oh no." Ma whispered. "No,not now. I thought we had time. I thought...!"Her paws tightened their grip on me, squeazing my breath out.

"Ma, wha...?"

"Come here, my little one." She gathered me up, and scrambled out from under the roots of the tree. What I saw then confused me greatly. Wasn't that the tall shape of my father? Who was that with him?

"Sweetie, I'd thought you'd no better than to stop running," Pa cooked.

Why? Why did he sound that way? Was that sound I heard in his voice, was it dangerous?

"But you...back at the den..." Ma stuttered.

"We have ways of getting around." Someone from behind us grumbled.

Suddenly, I was dropped to the ground, and I felt a wave of pain come over my mother. I turned, seeing her grit her teeth. A black fist was imbedded in her back, and it glowed with a dark purple power.

The name of the move sparked through my mind. _Poison jab._

"Ack! My dear...Please...Run. Run as far as you can...Find help-" Ma said as she fell to her knees.

"No, I can't leave y-"

"Go!" Ma used that warning growl she always used when I did something wrong. "Go, and don't ever come this way again!"

I understood. I glanced at her once more, then broke into a run. My heart thudded when I felt a dark aura behind me. Someone was giving chase.

**OHGAWSH. This was short. But I was in a rush, and I had to modify it a bit, and take out some parts to make for the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Please. OHGAWSH. Don't make me beg, gruh. c:**


	2. Chapter One

As I ran, I felt a new feeling course through my body. Sure, I could name a few. Fear, anguish, but most of all, anger. Why was Pa doing this? What had Ma ever done to deserve it? Nothing, as far as I knew. And while that walking lump of what I thought was a toad followed me through the dense undergrowth, I began to form a plan in my mind. Then a thought. _Revenge._

I almost tripped over a vine that had snaked its way across the leaf littered ground.

"Uf…uf…" I could just hear the lumbering oaf behind me, blundering and crashing about even more than I was. Surging with renewed vigor, I scrambled over another root. But then I realized the danger in my situation. The trees. If I were to be cornered…It was over. Calling for help was a No-no. I had no idea how well the toad's eyesight in the dark was, and if his hearing was any better, he'd be able to track me like an Arbok hunting a Rattata.

If I tried scrambling up the nearest tree? Ma told me Riolu were no better at that than a Wurmple trying to swim. But I knew it was just to scare me out of trying. Besides, I couldn't jump as high as her, when she helped me get the Oran berry out of a tree. I could barely run as fast. Then suddenly, I had one of those weird flash back moments Ma told me about. Like, in a moment of crisis.

"_If you can't run faster than you opponent, jump higher. If you can't jump higher, think faster."_

"_But Ma, I can barely do any of those things!" I had grumbled._

"_Now, don't talk like that. If you've got enough conviction, you'll get the job done."She said that with a smile. "And I don't mean to sound like one of those, what did you call it? Cheesy mothers who recall exactly what their grandmothers said to them and relay it to you."_

"_But you are one of those cheesy ones, Ma." I'd said, earning a half-hearted scowl from Ma._

"_Oh really?" She lightly swatted me over the ears._

I knew that the other half of the conversation was completely trash at the moment, with some four foot poisonous, warty toad chasing me, but it warmed my heart up until it sizzled and melted.

"Oh, little Riolu," The Toxicroak cooed. "Don't run away. I'm only taking you back home."

"As if," I muttered, just loud enough to irritate the glaring Pokémon.

But the thought hit a loose cord inside of me. Where _is _home, exactly? Then again, it's not as if it matters. After Pa left the den after a fight with Ma, everything spiraled down from there. Even though I remember the pained smile on her face, I can remember her panicked breathing, and the flash of fear in her eyes just as clearly, when she said, "He's coming back."

I don't know why, but at the time, I'd realized that something very wrong was happening between Ma and Pa.

Then an idea sprouted in my head. I thought maybe, didn't Ma say we lived in a forest very close to Aphota town square? If I could just reach it…Then I paused in thought.

"It's about midnight. Who would be there to help me? Everyone's either gone home or lying asleep in their shops."

The Toxicroak seemed to have the same thought as me, and let out a sinister sounding laugh.

"Uff-" I just barely managed to scramble over a fallen birch.

Suddenly, I heard soft wing beats. My ears must have been keener, for the Poison-type barely broke stride.

_One, two… _I looked up, feeling the dark blue aura of two Flying-types just ahead of me. One swerved to the side, but that was all I saw until a dark bundle of feathers dropped down beside me. I dodged the other way, thinking they may be allies of my Pa. A large boulder came into sight, just over the crest of a small rise, and as I scrambled up the hill, ducking down on the opposite side of the boulder, the winged Pokemon perched on the boulder's smooth surface. I tried to catch enough breath to utter a question.

"Shh," All I could make out was a smooth voice, and what was that?

Was the pokemon wearing a hat of some sort? No, it wasn't a hat, it was the shape of the Pokemon's head. Looking it over, it was quite large, a dark cobalt-black, with the chest an eggshell color. There were dark scarlet plumes brining a spark of color onto him, and his eyes, so calm and collected, were about the same color, but I couldn't be sure.

"What are…who are…" Was all I could say, and under the Pokemon's call gaze, I felt utterly embarrassed.

"Honchkrow, at your service," He says smoothly.

At any other time, that would have made me narrow my eyes and blush, but in such a crisis, it just set me off.

"What the Arceus?" I grumble, then add louder, "Were you watching me?"

"We could not resist. It's not everyday we get to witness a Toxicroak pursuing a Riolu." He chuckles.

_What's up with him? _I wonder, grimacing. "Well, you choose the worst time to make jokes, ."

My irritation seems to make him chuckle once more, but my glare silences him. "Ah well, we could lend a wing, but I'm not at all sure you deserve it, what with how you're acting."

My eyes narrow, and I think, _How else could I act? My mother is somewhere, maybe dieing, maybe taken hostage, and what can I do about that? Nothing! She told me to run!_

Suddenly I feel awful. I ran like she told me to. I didn't even try to save her. How terribly _cruel _of me.

I must have said that last part out loud, because the Honchkrow let's out a sigh, as if he would pity me if he could.

_I don't need his pity or anything else from 'im. _

"Apparently, you do. Unless you want that Toxicroak to finish what he started with you." The Honchkrow said, now suddenly serious.

"Am I talking out loud?" I mutter under my breath. "Fine…But where is it that you're taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He arches his back, then takes flight.

I watch him for a second in awe, then in confusion when he dives down and grips my shoulders in his sharp talons.

"Wait, what?" I kick and resist, until his grip tightens on me.

"For now, just enjoy the ride!" He crows, then makes some sort of call that the Staraptor I hadn't even noticed hears.

The large grey and white feathered Pokemon let's out a screech.

"Is she hitching some kind of ride?" He asked the Honchkrow that I had taken a disliking to.

"Let's just call it our rendezvous mission," The Honchkrow said.

I let out a cry as he picked up speed. Turning north, he glided through the air. Now I'm sure that anyone below would watch, jaw agape, as two very majestic yet intimidating bird Pokemon fly above, carrying between them a kicking Riolu.


	3. Chapter Two

_Time for another installment in The State of No Return, everyone~ _

_I hope you like it. Please read and review. I need to know what I could do better, what to keep and what to change. And if you don't mind giving me a few ideas for OC's, I'd be glad to take them._

_I'd love to have extra help with my characters. Still wondering what our heroin's name is? I shall not keep you waiting in longer. :D_

One thing I never thought would happen for me was flying, if one could call it that. Yes, I'd been dangling from the claws of that wretched Honchkrow, and yes, I'd been dropped once or twice. That didn't mean I wasn't having a good time. Although, when we arrived at what looked like a camp base type thing, a small hut shaped like a Sableye's head, enclosed by dark pine trees and the only sound being the trickle of a small creek nearby, I instantly regretted coming here with them. What kind of torture would they put me through?

Even if that was my first thought, the Honchkrow, no matter how irritating, seemed sort of nice. I wasn't yet sure of the Staraptor. His mysterious silence for the entire flight was quite unnerving.

As Honchkrow ushered me into the base, I began to analyze the insides. It was a whole lot brighter than the outside, but still held a strange aura of concealment. It was tidy, the floors not covered with wood or anything of the sort. There were two roosts just above the ground, and the ceiling was rounded, higher than expected when looking from the outside. There was something like a fire pit in the middle of the room, and as she stepped into the hearth, she sensed a prick of heat. They must have been here recently. The fire seemed to have died down not that long ago.

Honchkrow disappeared for a moment, and I sat down. The Staraptor stared at me intently, as if searching for something, and I shifted, feeling uneasy. The Honchkrow reappeared, entering through the doorway with a bundle of moss tucked into his talons and beak. Plopping the moss down near a corner in the base, he said, "You can lie there."

Sleeping was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

"Why are you helping me? Where are we?" I asked, my voice shrill as my panic rose with each question.

"We helped you because we wanted to-" The Honchkrow's scarlet eyes glanced at his partner, as if daring him to speak.

_Not much of a dare. He rarely spoke either way. _

"_And?" _I inquire, sure that he could see the skepticism in my eyes.

"And as far as where we are? We are just off the east coast of Castoff Sea," He answered simply, as if I should've known that from the start.

"Who are you?" Was the next question that, in the beginning, I hadn't dared to ask.

Once the question was out in the cool air, silence befell the base. The Staraptor's eyes were as cold and watchful as ever, but his partner was another story. He'd begun to shift his weight from foot to foot like an impatient Hoothoot.

I looked into his eyes, suddenly flooded with an uneasy aura, as if uncomfortable with the question.

"Call us alliances of your mother's…" He says finally.

"My…Ma…." I stutter, mouth agape. "Why…How do you know her?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember any time she would have mentioned them.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we keep our promise and take you somewhere safe."

My eyes flew open. I soon realized that it was the Staraptor talking.

"No need to mention the promise. It's not important."

"No, no. I want to hear what he has to say." I whisper tentatively.

"There's nothing to say." The Honchkrow soothes, but I don't fall for it.

Eyes narrowed, I ask, "Is this the safe place you were talking about?"

"Truthfully, no." The Staraptor says. "Your mother wanted us to send you to Blaziken's Guild. She used to be an apprentice there, and she'd like you to enroll, at least for a while. Blaziken wouldn't dare let harm come to his Guildmates, I'm sure."

"Bla-blaziken's Guild?" I cough, trying to cover up my shock. "But isn't that Guild really tough?"

"Yes, the Guild is held on high esteem for building great explorers and rescue teams, if that was what you meant, but-"

_Not what I meant at all, _I think, suddenly feeling like I'd dislike the Staraptor more than the Honchkrow.

"If it is what your mother thinks is best for you, than we shall oblige and enroll you there."

Contemplating this, I realize that this may be the one thing I can actually do for Ma, after my cowardly actions back in the forest.

"When?" The question must have taken them surprise, because it was a moment before either Flying-type replied.

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow, and if not then, the day after that. We need to keep you moving until we can find a stable home for you, or until-" The Honchkrow explained

"Or until we can get the Guild to accept you." The Staraptor finished hastily.

Suddenly I felt extremely tired. I can't tell if it's because of the running, or from plain exhaustion, but I had one more question.

"What are your names?" It had been the last thing on my mind, but I thought, if I _could _trust them, shouldn't I know their names?

"Frazier," The Honchkrow said, gesturing towards the Staraptor. His partner nodded. "And I am Valiox." He redirected his wing at himself.

"Those are cool names," I whispered. "My name is Stykerai."

Yawning, I splayed my hind paws and drifted off in the extremely soft moss.

**-Sleep-**

I thought my sorrow would end once I crossed the border from the waking world and into the one of dreams. Apparently that isn't so.

"_Go! And don't ever come back this way!"_

"_If you can't run faster, jump higher. If you can't jump higher, think faster."_

"_We have ways of getting around"_

"_We'll be safe. We can stay until the break of dawn…"_

Then I was back in that panicked moment where I realized why I was running, and how much danger I was in. The pain and anguish hit me like a dozen thorns.

Then my confusion when I met Valiox, and then Frazier. Then I found myself walking through what I could describe as a forest shrouded thick with mist or fog. I panicked.

Where were Frazier and Valiox? At that moment, I realized that I'd already begun to rely on them. And I hated that.

Suddenly something green broke through the fog.

"Galla-Gallade," It said, gasping in between.

"What? What?" I said, beginning to back away.

"No, do not fear me," He said, straightening his back and gazing down at me. "I have come bearing a message."

"What message would that be?" I ask, interested.

"The sender would rather stay anonymous," The Gallade monotones.

"Then just get on with it and tell me."

"I must forewarn you. Tell Valiox and Frazier that the antagonists are closer at hand than they think. Tell them that if they do not reach-"

He was cut off as my vision began to blur. I swayed, trying to find my balance so I could concentrate on his voice.

"There's no time…I suppose it took more strength than I thought…" His voice trailed off when I collapsed. My eyes fluttered closed, my breathing slowing.

**-Awaken-**

I woke up, my heart beating quickly. Why was my heart beating so fast? Did I dream of something? If I did, I forgot all about it, because I have no recollection of anything abnormal.

_Thank-you for reading! Please tell me what you think by pressing that thar button. Go on, do it. You know you want to._


	4. Chapter Three

_Asked, "I thought Posion type moves can't effect Steel types?" _

_And, yes, that's correct. But what I'd like to say is that the force of the Toxicroak's punch effected our main character's mother more than the actual poison. __J_

I'll never admit how nervous I was. Valiox and Frazier had wasted no time in hurrying me down a well trodden path to Blaziken's Guild. What I wanted most at the moment was for them to meet the Fire-type pokemon with me, but when I asked, they shook their heads, and scooted me up the first few steps.

"Stykerai, it's not as if they'll harm you. We've been good friends of the Guild." Valiox reassured me, which secretly, wasn't reassuring at all.

"Ah, and take this-" Frazier said, lifting up his right wing, which held a small bag, presumably made of wool from a Mareep.

I slowly took it from him, bringing it to my face to take a sniff. "What's in it?"

"Just a few Blast Seeds, some Pecha Berries." Frazier answered. "Now go. They're expecting you."

"You planned ahea-" I was forming the words but they never came out.

Valiox must have pushed me forward, because when I turned around to glare at them, I could only make out their forms above me, veering towards the trees. I turned back to face the guild, letting out a faint, barely audible sigh.

Taking a small step forward and then another, I somehow found myself eager to meet the notorious Guildmaster. Looking up, I noticed that a dome shaped building loomed ahead of me.

It was a dark blue-ish black, and the entrance was shaped like a brilliant flame. There were three silver spikes protruding from the middle of the top of the guild, and I could only guess that was a saw before me was the spine of some great Pokemon, even if the detail was a bit exaggerated.

I reached forward with a tentative paw, tracing the strange scaly patterns. Then I leaned forward to take a peek into the guild. I slid a foot forward slowly, yet only so much that the right half of me was past the entrance. Suddenly, a cold hand or paw of some sort gripped my shoulder, and pulled me into the guild. I let out a gasp and began to struggle, but it did no good.

As soon as my eyes readjusted to the gloom, I realized that it wasn't as dark as I once thought. A Pokemon, presumably a Dark-type stood before me. I blinked in confusion.

The pokemon was black all over, piercing amber eyes stared at me, and something like a golden zipper crossed his mouth, leaving half of it open with an unsettling sneer on his face..

"Don't move," He murmured, eyes shifting back and forth, as if he were searching for something important. "And please, don't scream when I release you."

I relaxed my muscles as an indication that I'd heard him, and he quickly let go of my shoulder, and unclasped his hand from my mouth. I fell onto my back, then quickly scrambled up when I saw the Banette walking swiftly away, towards a bamboo stick ladder that led down into somewhere unseen.

"W-wait!" I panicked, hoping I wouldn't be left alone again.

I followed him down the bamboo ladder, my feet slipping every few landings. If my counting was correct, there were four other floors beneath the top floor, which was level with earth's top. The Banette led me all the way to the base floor.

"Follow me," The Banette hissed, eyes slitting against the dim glow of the flames that flickered on Combee wax. "And be mindful of your actions."

He then pushed open the doors to what I guessed were the Guildmaster's headquarters. I have no idea if I imagined it, but when we first entered, the flames were still flickering. As if out of nowhere, the temperature seemed to go up at least 30 degrees, and if the fire was aflickering before, it definitely wasn't now.

I felt something sweep past me, and one by one, the Combee wax clumps were lit again, until I could make out my surroundings.

"Ah, Guildmaster. You sure do like to make an entrance, eh?" The Banette inquired coolly.

The only answer was a light chuckle. I scanned the area, looking for any sign of an aura. If I couldn't see the character, I could at least see the aura…Not that I'd had much practice.

"I'm quite sure you remember Qui? The Lucario that graduated from this Guild?"

"Yes, Banette, I remember her quite well. Way back when I was a Torchic, we used to train together. Yet I have no time to reminisce."

Finally I spotted the looming shape of the Guildmaster Blaziken.

_Whoa,___Was all I could think. He stared back at me calmly, coolly.

"I'm sure you've been acquainted with Valiox and his partner. There were also members of this guild, and as I recall, they set off as a rescue team soon after graduation."

I nodded dumbly, too awed by the aura of power emanating from him to actually say anything.

"Speak, why don't you?" Banette hissed quietly, shoving me forward.

"Yes, please. Tell me…What is your name?"

"St-stykerai." I whisper. I narrowed my eyes, and somehow found it in me to say it louder. "My name is Stykerai."

"That is a beautiful name, Stykerai. I can see why your mother chose it." Guidlmaster Blaziken commented.

"Let's stay on track, Guildmaster." Banette murmured.

"Ah. Now we are meant to keep you safe….incognito, if you'd like. As of now, you are enrolled as a solo exploration team."

"Wait…Don't I get a choice?" I asked, shocked at how fast all this was going. "I mean…what if I want to be a rescue team?"

Guildmaster Blaziken smiled, "What if? You've not had any training, I suppose. So how could you possibly know what you want to do? You may change you mind, and I won't be able to stop you, but for now, I deem you an apprentice of my guild, in training to become an explorer."

"We have a room on the third floor for you," Banette whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

He gestured towards the Combee wax, and a realized that the flames were beginning to flicker again. The first time they'd been lit, Blaziken had come into sight. I turned towards the Guildmaster's nest, and found it empty. He must have exited the chamber as soon as he'd finished speaking to me.

"We must stay respectful of the Guildmaster, even if he isn't here…or doesn't seem to be," Banette replied afterwards. "Now come along."

Banette quickly left the chamber, and I followed shortly. On the base floor, as we made our way for the bamboo ladder, I noticed an Audino hurrying about with a woven basket full of Big Apples and Red Gummies.

"That's Audino. She's our top cook. But we'll save introductions for another time." He said as he began to scale the ladder.

I stayed silent. I could barely find anything to say either way.

As soon as we were up on the third floor, Banette led me to a wooden panel I hadn't noticed before, and, pressing his hand on it, it flew open and we climbed through. Passed the panel was a short hallway, and I could just make out the trickle of water. He led me down to the end of the hall, where vines dangled down from the arched entrance. Once we entered, I instantly felt relaxed. The room was misty, and I recognized the location of the water. It was coming from a small pool in the corner, where a statue's face was molded to look like that of a Squirtle, who was spurting water into a pool lined with medium sized stones and pebbles.

"Whoa," I murmured, struggling to take in all of it.

Banette ignored my comment and explained, "Two other apprentices will be sleeping in this room as well."

"Who are they?" I asked, frowning at his vague explanation.

"You'll find out soon enough." It must have been an inside joke, because he chuckled, then dissipated into the mist. Which I guess meant he'd left the room.

This left me to wander the room, picking up the small blue orbs I found around the room. After about ten minutes, I found an especially nice looking orb and cradled it in my paws. I rolled it around, until it hit the wall where the arched entrance formed. I picked it up once again, and held it up to the light. What did it do? Maybe it was bouncy, full of air. As another thought came to mind, someone behind me hissed-

"Hey, what are you doing?"

But I'd already dropped the sphere, and as soon as it hit the ground, there was a puff of smoke, and an unknown force sent me flying backwards as my paws waved wildly in the air. My experience at being airborne was short-lived, because whoever had been speaking before had been blown back with me.

The weight of the Pokemon behind me must have been enough to stop us from being forced onto the opposite wall that held the wooden panel.

I got up quickly, whipping around to apologize. "I'm extremely sorr-"

I was cut off when I felt a sudden churning in my gut, as if something wrong was going to happen. I was right. The Pokemon had charged forward, ramming into me at full speed. I fell back, staggered, regained my footing.

"Ugh-" I doubled over, the sharp pain beginning to ebb, yet it still throbbed heavily.

I tilted my head, to see the Pokemon that had attacked. It was a Treeko, a thin stick protruding from his mouth, arms folded as he looked down at me in contempt.

He said nothing, and it unsettled me, but not nearly as much as Frazier did when he would watch me with that blank expression of his.

"Why did you activate the Blowback Orb?" He spat around the stick.

"I…" I trailed. "I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to, but you did anyway." The Treeko finished.

My eyes narrowed to slits, and that's when I sprung it on him, "I'm your new roommate."

The Treeko sniffed in disdain, "Stay out of my way, then, Riolu." Then he shoved passed me, and began to rifle through one of the bags that lay in the nests.

_My name's not Riolu. _I thought. _I'll make sure to sleep as far away from _you _as possible._

That's when I noticed another Pokemon. She'd just entered, quickly brushing passed me as if I weren't there. It was a Glameow, tail swinging about wildly as she sniffed me, made a face, and shuffled over to the Treeko. They sat together, hunched over something, and when I could just make out what they were saying:

"…Gallade…Arceus…missing…"

Gallade? Wasn't that the Pokemon I'd seen in my dream? But it's not as if I could ask them. They didn't give me the time of day anyway.

That's when Banette drifted into the room. "Ah, so you've met your roommates."

"Roommate?" The Glameow looked up, startled. "No, that can't be right-"

"Actually, it is right. The Guildmaster requested she move to this room. It seems you haven't introduced yourself…"

I shook my head.

"Well, this is Stykerai," He said for me. "And that Treeko right there, his name is Nei. And this Glameow right he-"

"I can introduce myself," Nei grunted.

"You did a terrible job at it," Banette said smoothly. "And this Glameow right here is Kira."

Kira ducked her head in acknowledgment, but said nothing, and turned back to the crumpled piece of paper that lay between her and Nei.

I nodded instead of greeting them. The little acquaintance that Nei and I had when I'd accidentally activated the Blowback Orb was enough. I didn't need another enemy, if that's what Nei was.

"Please finish up here," Banette continued. "The Guildmaster would like to hold an orientation."

"Orientation?" Kira asked, looking up.

"He'd like Stykerai to meet the other guild members before the day is done."

"No avoiding the Guildmaster's order," Nei mumbled.

_As if I would try to. _

"Follow," He murmured, taking my paw, then literally dragging me down the hall towards the wooden panel. My ear twitched at the grating sound of the panel sliding in on itself, and Banette hopped through, hauling me over with him.

"I can walk. Please let me go-" I protested, pulling roughly.

Nei and Kira followed, a taunting look on his face and a blank one on hers.

"Gladly," Banette responded, instantly let go of my paw, leaving me splayed out on the ground.

"_Gently, gently_." I muttered, scrambling to my paws and dusting myself off. Hopefully I wouldn't be put through this much in the orientation.

We climbed down the bamboo ladder, my eyes flitting about nervously as we got closer to what I thought would be my social death.

When we finally reached the base level, I looked around. There was a group of at least seven other Pokemon, and Blaziken was beginning to introduction-

"-And we have a new member. I know a vast majority of you haven't met her yet…Oh, here she is now."

I smiled tentatively, waved, and was ushered over to Guildmaster Blaziken. He put a cool claw on my shoulder and whispered, "Why not introduce yourself?"

"I'm Stykerai." I said blandly.

My roommates just looked on.

"How nice," I heard Nei grumble. "Why not just get on with it?"

Amused, other members began to talk amongst themselves.

"_Quiet!_" I jumped at the Guildmaster's tone, and looked at him, realizing that he was tilting his head as if he were listening to something. Then I heard it too. It was a frail wail, but it could just be heard from the top level of the Guild.

"The Elders of the Square," Guildmaster Blaziken murmured. "It must be important."

The moment was forgotten as we all began rushing up the ladder. I was bombarded from behind. I tried moving as fast as I could, but it just made me slip even more.

Once we reached the top, and I was shoved out of the Guild, I noticed an elderly Whismer, its pink fur grayed and thin, at the front of the group. Behind her was a Minum and Plusle, both presumably brothers, and a Lopunny. The Lopunny was not old at all, and I had to guess she was an escort or something.

The Whismer said, in a grating voice, "We are holding a Town Council meeting in the Square." She coughed, and the Lopunny put a reassuring paw on her back, although she had to bend down to do so.

The Lopunny gathered up the Whismer, and began to walk away with the other elders.

The whole guild began to make it's way down the slope, while I slowed until I was at the back of the line.

Utterly confused, I tried to tune in to what my "fellow Guild-mates" were discussing, but it was no use. Instead I just shuffled down the slope, hoping that I would be able to get some rest after all this was over with.

The ground under my paws changed from rock and sparse grass to even stone. We took a right, through a bunch of dense trees, and though that there was a circle. A large group of Pokemon were gathered in the center, allowing only a bit of space for the speaker that stood in the midst of it.

"I come back with grave news," The speaker was saying. The crowd parted for us, then merged when we'd all found a nice spot to watch from.

"Darkrai and I had gone far off of the coast to explore Icy Cavern, and further still until we'd reached the Endless Ocean. There we gathered news of the two legendary deities."

I heard a Starly whisper, "What could it be?"

Another Pokemon, a Voltorb inquired, "Could it be what I think it is? Could it be that…"

The speaker, a Joltik, continued, "Groudon has reawakened. And with it, the long time rival, Kyrogre."

_How was that? Now, just go ahead and review. Press that little button right there. :O _


	5. Chapter Four

There was an overwhelming sense of unease as my guildmates headed back to the guild. The Audino I'd seen before noticed my confusion, and explained, "Kyogre is the deity that created and expanded the oceans, while Groudon is the earth bound giant."

"I'm guessing he made the crust of the earth? The ground?" I asked, tapping my foot, as if it could gie way any minute.

"That is exactly right. Along with Arceus and Rayquaza, the world was created. I daren't take either side, for I am not controversial, but Kyogre, rumored to be greedy for more water to dwell in, began to create massive waves to flood the land that Groudon had molded into the fiery ball that is the core of our world. Groudon, outraged, began to push back, causing earthquakes, and, just then, began the first ever quarrel of water and ground- a tsunami."

"But? What did that Joltik mean-reawakened? Was Kyogre asleep?" I asked.

"Indeed," Audino nodded slowly. "Deep in sleep. As was Groudon…To keep them from turning the earth to ruins with their combined force."

I nodded, still somewhat confused. I wanted to make a good impression. First day, and Nei and Kira already probably thought I was slow.

I sped up my pace, for we'd reached the guild, and this time I was careful on my way back down the bamboo ladder. Scrambling through the wooden panel, I barely gave Nei and Kira a passing glance. Instead I scrunched my nose, unwound my small traveling bag, and plopped down in the nest nearest the Squirtle fountain. I folded my paws over my stomach and closed my eyes, letting the trickle of the water soothe me to sleep.

-Unknown Message: Unknown Source-

_XXXX Month, XXXX Day_

_Kyrogre awakened far sooner than predicted- I can't say much more. _

_Far beneath the rocks and rubble, the giant did roar._

_Though I have hope that the end is not near, oh,_

_Arceus, we do need a hero._

_And days have grown colder,_

_The oceans now ragin',_

_I feel all but lost in this place: caged in._

_I dare not try to swim or sail back._

_But fear not for me, I am not easily broken…_

_Next you hear from me…or if you hear from me- let's leave it unspoken._

_Sincerely,_

_You know Who._

I woke the next day to be all but drowned in an icy pool of water. I lay floundering in a ditch, wondering exactly how I'd gotten there. I scrambled to my paws, eyes narrowing instantly when I recognized Kira leaned over the edge of the ditch with Marshtomp, a Rescue team member in training, water still dribbling from his mouth.

"What the Giratina is going on?" I hissed, teeth gritted.

"This is an initiation." Marshtomp said in his deep bass of a voice. "Never quite works on Fire-types, but you don't seem the least bit hurt. All your body parts are intact, so I suppose you're alright."

"Hmf." I pouted slightly, "Does everyone have to do it when they first start?"

"No." Kira answered, a triumphant look on her face, which soon formed into a soft look that I recognized as Cute Charm.

_She thinks she can get away with it? _I thought ,seething, as I clenched one paw. A soft blue began to form around it in waves, which then turned into purple, then to a darker blue. I charged, using the power to scramble up the ditch, and smacking Kira with a light but well aimed Force Palm.

"Ah!" Kira stumbled, her springing tail beginning to lash back and forth as she bared her fangs. "How dare you!"

With a sniff, I turned tail and headed back for the guild. I must not have been far, because as I followed Marshtomp's footprints, I soon found myself passing the Square. I couldn't help but slow down when I saw a Hoppip bouncing over from that direction. She held a bundle of newspapers in her stubby hands, and she tossed one to me. I caught it, rolled it up, and began my way back to the guild again. Kira wouldn't stay down for long, and I didn't want her to unleash whatever wrath she had on me when no one was around to witness it. I scuttled up the rise, almost tripping over my one tail, swinging back and forth wildly. Upon entering the guild and climbing down the pole, I was greeted by staring faces. I stopped at the base, huffing.

"'Ts about time." Nei said scornfully from behind Audino.

"What's going on?" I asked Audino, being careful to stay a Superior's body length away from Nei.

The cook nice in telling her, "You woke late. But don't worry, it's always expected from beginners. But when we didn't find you in the room, Banette convinced Guildmaster Blaziken to go on without you."

"Kira woke me up," I said bluntly, "Didn't you notice she and Marshtomp weren't here?"

"They often train together. Nei fills them in when they are gone." She answered.

I narrowed my eyes at this. _It's all a conspiracy. Everyone's in on it._

I must have said this aloud, for Audino looked at me strangely.

"Believe me, Nei, Kira, and Marshtomp aren't all bad. They have a conscience."

I covered my muzzle with a paw_. I must remember not to speak aloud._

"_Oh. _You didn't speak, dear." Audino said with a small smile. "You were using telepathy."

"T-tele…" My tail drooped in surprise. "My mother told me about that, but I've never…"

_That's how Valiox knew what I was thinking! _I thought, concentrating hard. _Audino. Can you hear me? Am I doing it right?_

For a second I heard nothing. Then there was a ping in my head, and I was suddenly tuned in to her thoughts.

"_Yes, exactly so." _

A smile graced my lips, and I clapped once in a somewhat subtle hoorah.

"_Listen. We are discussing our next expedition. _"

My head snapped forward. _I bet Ma would be proud! _Then I paused. Ma. She wasn't hear. She was who knew where with that twisted psychopath of a Pa, going through some torture I couldn't even bare to think of.

"-to Cloudy Cavern. We are almost certain that the Golden Key lie there, or at least a hint as to where it may be. "

Nei raised his hand, "And Forgotten Crest? Who will be going there?"

"We will send three different teams in that area tomorrow." Blaziken gazed around the group. "Ah- I almost forgot. Stykerai, you are yet to be put in a team. You won't get far alone in the field."

Stykerai looked around as well. Nei was out of the question. Audino was as well; she was the cook, and Chatot; he was a messenger, and just about any other friendly Pokemon were already in a group of two or three.

"Nei." The Fire-type said, to my disbelief. "He will be your partner."

"No, no-" I began.

"-You could both use the experience. The pair of you will venture into the deepest parts of Forgotten Crest. Marshtomp, Chatot and Kira will go to Cloudy Cavern."

_One less terror to deal with, _I thought.

Audino gave me a stern but somewhat amused glare, and I cursed inwardly.

_Arcues, I need help with this telepathy thing._

"Dismissed," Banette's eyes glowed from the corner of the room. Baziken retired to his chamber, and everyone began to wander off into little groups. Except for Nei.

Even Audino had deserted me, so now I had no back up.

He stood just an inch or so taller than me, and now he bent down with a smirk on his face, the stick still protruding from his mouth.

"We are going to have _so_ much fun, _Riolu_," He breathed, and I flinched back.

"Stykerai," Was all I could mutter.

His smirk grew, and he said, "And I suppose you know my name as well?" He said this slowly, as if I couldn't comprehend what the words he was forming were.

"Your breath smells like Green Gummi." I grumbled.

He sniffed, then said, "We need to get ready. Get your pack. We need to go to the Square."

I blinked at his sudden brusque tone, but I obliged.

LATER-

We'd began our walk down the rise. It was a silent trip, and I still held the News Papyrus that the Hoppip had given me. I unfolded it quietly, and with nothing better to do, began to read;

_Joltik states "Kyrogre has returned" to the public at the Town Square. A copy of the note sent by Darkrai was passed around, but they mysteriously disappeared after the first read or use of the papyrus. Locals have reported-_

"What is that?" Nei had stopped to look at me, and I realized I had stopped as well. "A News Papyrus?"

_-locals have reported an unnatural occurrence This includes massive earthquakes, leaving great fissures in the ground, and innumerable Pokemon such as Magikarp, Sharpedo, and Crabby have been washed up on the beach to the Northwest seem to be more aggressive that usual-_

"You didn't answer my question," The Treeko had then taken a few paces back to stand next to her, leaning over the papyrus to read it. "Ah. That's what it's about."

"Do you know what could possibly-" I began to walk again.

"Are you slow? Kyrogre and Groudon, obviously. Arceus knows what they're fighting over this time. Probably the same old thing."

"A continuous loop…They'll never get along." I whispered as we entered the square. Because it was nearing Midday, the place had begun to bustle.

"Exactly. That's why they were put into eternal sleep. But I suppose their power was underestimated."

We had just reached the counter to the Gliscor that sat there.

"We need Apples… and can I have two Revive Seeds?" I asked, sliding over 500 Poke I found in my pack.

Nei produced the other 300 Poke, and we smashed the items into my pack.

"And a new pack, while you're at it," he said, sliding another 500 Poke across the wooden counter.

The Gliscor nodded, dissipating into the shadows of his tent, then reappearing with a slightly bigger bag, with a pocket on each side, and a star pinned onto the strap.

I took it with a "Thank you" and said to Nei as we walked, "So who's this Darkrai?"

"'Famous explorer. On a one time exploration with Claydol and Torkoal. They're looking for a Pokemon that has a strength is putting Pokemon to sleep."

"Like Drowzee?"

"Yeah. But much, much stronger. They were _supposed_ to be back last week."

"Well, what happened?"

"Claydol and Torkoal came back." Nei said quietly as we passed a suspicious group consisting of Misdreavus and Sneasel.

"But Darkrai…?"

"They said he disappeared in the middle of the exploration a month ago. Haven't heard from his since, except in the most recent note. But, like in that papyrus, the letters he sends out…they disappear after they are read. But there are rumours…"

"Like?" I whispered.

"Some think that he was either taken hostage, or he did find a deity, they mistook him for a troublemaker, and blasted into oblivion."


	6. Chapter Five

_XXX Month, XXX Day_

_It seems my time has yet to come, but pause before rejoice-_

_I have yet another hint, another answer, another choice._

_Please do not think of me as one to renege,_

_You will find a hint in the place the red giant will dig._

_Full of the ghosts and ghouls of the night_

_Here I have left a great fright._

_Find the jewel that fits in the ring, _

_And to the great seer you will bring._

_Although you must have brought to me a deal of spite…_

_Look on the mountain where a yellow flyer gives off light._

_Another hint I must give, before it's too late;_

_Dare tamper with destiny and overall fate_

_And my riddles, I suppose are long overdue,_

_But before I draw, I have one more clue…_

"No, no…"I wailed in frustration as the papyrus I had been holding began to slowly dissolve into nothing, as if an invisible fire had burned it to ashes.

It had been discovered that Darkrai was in fact, alive. What she had read had been his most recent letter, but now there were fewer and fewer, and they were only being sent to specific places, such as the Guild, or Town Square.

The papyrus was dissolving quicker than before, as if Darkrai's own life force was beginning to fade.

"It's gone. There's nothing we can do," Nei said with a shrug. "But if Guildmaster Blaziken has any more copies when we get back from this mission-"

I huffed angrily, "You never cared about it, did you?"

"No." He answered bluntly. "Now shut your yap."

I reluctantly obeyed, knowing that this part of our mission was crucial. We'd reached the heart of the cave. But in the heart lie innumerable Sableye, all asleep, but one in particular had an Upgrade Disc grasped firmly in it's razor sharp claws.

The heart of the cave was a large dome shaped room, gagged along the walls, with sandy floors.

The Sableye lay in one big purple heap, near the rounded corner of the dome, the one with the Disc at the base.

Nei tried his hand at getting the Disc by using Razor leaf. He willed the small leaved to float just over the Sableye's claws. The plan went sour quickly.

Nei's sharp leaves disobeyed and turned in a sharp V, to fly straight at the mound of Sableye. The attack hit and one after one, the purple Pokemon began to wake up.

"Who is that?"

"I see two of them!"

The group encircled us, and I counted thirteen in total.

"They're synchronized." Nei said as we stepped back at their step forward.

Now we were back to back, and he whispered, "They move as one. We have to find the Pokemon that's leading them."

My eyes slowly scanned the group, but all the Sableye looked the same.

"This is hopeless," I whispered, "There's no telling-"

I stopped, suddenly feeling something like an icy claw on my back. I turned my head slightly, to see that Nei had turned rigid.

"W-what was that?" I murmured, trying to give a show of confidence.

"I dunno. But look: the Sableye are backing up."

My gaze drifted to the Sableye, who indeed had begun to retreat.

I was about to ponder this aloud, when I felt a passing chill, a dark shadow. Still back to back, Nei and I took up a fighting stance.

Then a slightly slurred, yet calm, soft voice whispered in my ear.

"_Are you afraid?_"

Nei answered solidly, "No."

I almost failed to sound as courageous as he, when I answered with, "Of what?"

Then I heard a soft chuckle, that sounded as if a high and contrasting voice were doing so in harmony.

"Keep your eyes on the Sableye." Nei said, as he slowly edged away to reach for the Upgrade Disc.

"Who…are…you?" I asked, knowing that if I didn't pause between words, my voice would waver.

"_You've searched afar and now you're here, searching for that dreaded ring? I shall bring a hint to mind, I wouldn't speak to thou, though whilst I sing."_

My eyes grew wide, and I said, "I only know one Pokemon that can rhyme like that…."

"_Indeed, it is I! Darkrai! You've unveiled my identity in this place. Now tell me what you seek and why, with good grace?" _

Nei had returned, the Upgrade disk gripped in his hand. "Show yourself, why don't you?"

The chill returned and I knew he was there. Right before my eyes, Darkrai began to form, as if of darkness itself. His glaring blue eyes pierced my soul, and although I could see no mouth passed the scarlet folds, I could tell he was grinning devilishly.

"_Oh young sir, I have to say, you are brave to look my way. Is it true what I thought, of that cursed ring? That you have come here, following? That poem I sent to the guild, tell those foolish two, I've yet to have my fill, hoohoo."_

"We did receive your letter, but it disintegrated before we could finish reading it." Nei said. "What was the last line, Darkrai?"

"_The last line, I cannot say, you will see for thyself, on another day."_

I fiddled with the checkered scarf that lay askew around my neck. "U-uh… we have to get you back to the guild, Mister Darkrai. Your exploration team would be looking for you, I believe."

"Oh, yeah. We could tell everyone you're alive, and you can continue your investigation," Nei added, finally agreeing on something, " So c'mon."

"_Ah,yes, Guildmaster Blaziken, I'd like to see again."_

"You didn't speak in rhyme this time!" I pointed out.

"_You thought I spoke in rhyme all the time, little Riolu?_" Darkrai asked, eyes gleaming as he chuckled.

"My name is Stykerai," I snapped, reliving the times Nei had referred to me by my species name.

"_Ahah, so it is, my dear! Now shall we get going? The Sableyes are commanded by nothing but fear…" _

Darkrai gestured towards the Sableye that now glared at them maliciously, a few beginning to sharpen their claws on the stones nearby.

"Y-yeah, lets go," I murmured, having half forgotten about the Sableye at the edge of the cave.

Then, skittering about nervously, Nei and I headed back to the guild, followed by the explorer that had long been taken for dead.


End file.
